Life In Prison
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request and a co-write with nyelator and his brother. In this one Trish, Maryse,The Bellas, Lana, Emma, Natalya, Sasha Banks, Summer, Alexia Bliss, Mandy,Eva, Katiyln , Dana, Aj lee, Carmella, Becky, Charlotte and Paige are going to jail but they aren't Divas. Trish wants to take over the prison with everyone but Becky, Charlotte, and Paige. What will happen? Enjoy :).
1. Chapter 1

Carmella, the prison guard, was bringing in the new girls to the prison: Sasha Banks, The Bellas, Paige Knight, Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, Alexa Bliss, Lana Perry, Maryse Ouellet, Natalya, Emma, Trish Stratus, Kaitlyn, Dana Brooks, Aj Lee, Eva Marie, Mandy Rose,and Summer Rae. The girls are on the bus on the way to prison in their normal clothes, only they have on leg irons, waist chains, and handcuffs on their wrists. Sasha Banks was sitting by herself, she preferred it that way. She was that way when they got her anyhow, she was out selling drugs and a cop undercover squealed on her. She wanted to put the bitch through the wall for that, she was making a lot of money selling drugs. She got 20 years to life in prison for a drug dealer charge not that she cared what she cared about was her competition who was glaring right at her. The Bella twins, they got a worse charge then she did, drug lord offence. They are drug lords of a behind the scenes company, they offered her the job to work under her but she basically told them both 'when hell freezes over'. They got caught not to long after Sasha did when she rated them out for the lesser charge. They hated that bitch but wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"How's by yourself going Banks?" asks Brie

"How's getting sentenced to life without your damn goat husband, bitch. Go fuck yourself." says Sasha

"Not worth it, she's just mad that someone she trusted stabbed her in the back." says Nikki

"Wait until we're inside, princess!" says Sasha

"Fuck you. Go suck a cock. Your higher than shit right now." says Nikki

They go back to glaring at each other, the other prisoners don't intervene this isn't between them. There were three girls in the back: Paige, Becky and Charlotte, Charlotte and Becky were trying to stay calm on the outside but Paige wasn't as calm. They weren't suppose to be there and the other girls knew it, their story is a bit more complicated than any of them there.

Three weeks prier:

Paige, Becky, and Charlotte were on their way home when they saw something in the alley. What they didn't know was someone called in a murder there, they went into the alley curiosity getting the better of them. Paige almost trips on one of the murder weapons, as there were three killers to this man. She ends up getting blood in her shoe, Becky and Charlotte help her keep her balance.

"I thought you said you only had one drink" teases Becky

"I did" says Paige

It was too dark to see anything, then Charlotte stepped in something gunky.

"Ew! Guys help me clean up my shoe I have something on it." says Charlotte.

They sigh and step in the same gunk not realising what it is. In the dark they help each other getting cleaned up when they hear sirens. The police came over and saw that the girls had the victim's blood on their hands. The flashlight of one officer came over and they saw the blood and screamed.

"You ladies need to come with me. You're under arrest for murder." says one cop

"Murder?!" they say at once, they look down and scream

Before they can explain they are handcuffed and put inside the care. When they got there, Paige called her lawyer first to find out he was out for three weeks, so the other two tried and only Becky got one of her lawyers to come help them all out. However, he has never done anything in front of court before so they were all found guilty. They were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time and no alibi to confirm their whereabouts thirty minutes before.

Back to now:

"Paige. It's going to be okay." says Becky

"This is far from fucking okay, Becky. We didn't do anything." hisses Paige

"We know that, Paige but there is nothing we can do about it." says Charlotte

"Just calm down until the real person is caught then we have to make the best of it." says Becky

"Yeah you're right" says Paige

They relaxed a bit trying to enjoy the ride to the prison. In front of the trio, who manages to sneak gum on the bus is Alexia Bliss in the skimpiest outfit. She's been in prison before but managed to get out the first time after 6 months in prison. She is a hooker and got charged for that if it wasn't obvious, for a year. Her sugar daddy got tired of her and her new one turned out to be married and the wife called it in when he got caught in bed with her. Next to her, hoping that Alexia wouldn't even look her way is Lana Perry, she is a Russian crime boss she was caught trying to catch a debt owed to her by a cop gone bad, she made it clear that she wanted her next payment on time when she shoot his shoulder. Though no one could make the assault charge stick so they took what they could get and she got for life. Maryse was sitting near the front of the bus next to Natalya chained together for two different crimes. Maryse is going to prison for being a French Canadian crime boss, they wanted to get her in Canada as well for other crimes, however Canada couldn't get anything to prove she did anything. So with a smirk on her face she took what she got life. Well for Natalya, it must be in the blood because she is now leader of Hart family and they got her for 25 years in prison. Sitting across from Lana and Alexia is Emma, she was the easiest australian crime boss to catch and gets in for life. Despite being good at her job, she simply slipped up. At the front of the bus with her two bodyguards Kaitlyn and Dana Brooks is mob boss Trish Stratus. Trish and Carmela are best friends but they keep their friendship low key, it's more then that though. Kaitlyn and Dana,where their boss gets life they get twenty years. Trish is Carmela's boss, when Trish wants something Carmela gets it no matter what the rules are. Chained with Emma is Aj Lee, she is in for assault for fifteen years. She was out and about when an enemy of hers started cussing her out. Aj doesn't take that from anyone, so she attacked the girl. Later in the bar, she get's arrested for assault as the girl presses charges. Aj glared at the girl as they read her her rights, last thing she heard from the girl before getting into the car with a long fight to the car was 'I warned you bitch'. Eva Marie and Mandy Rose, these two girls grew up together and did everything together. That's why they are chained together for the next 3 to 10 years for petty theft. Summer Rae who tried everything to sit alone so she wouldn't be forced to sit with Becky Lynch, got ten to fifteen years in prison for battery fallen celebrity.


	2. Chapter 2

Except for the drug dealers yelling at each other most of the ride to the prison, the back gates open and lets the bus in. Carmella tips the bus driver to get him to turn an eye when she gets the chains, iron locks and handcuffs off of Trish but no one else.

"Carmella, get Kaitlyn's and Dana's off too." orders Trish

"I can't do that Trish" says Carmilla

"Did I make it sound like you have a choice?" asks Trish, rhetorically

She grabs her hair and yanks it hard bringing Carmilla to her.

"I own you." says Trish

Carmella nods and Trish let's go, Carmilla does as she's told.

"That's what I thought." says Trish

Carmella barks commands to everyone else, Trish and her guards get lead in first followed by the others. The guards turn a blind eye, Carmella is the main guard of the place, what she says goes. She's right under the warden and could make the guards life a living hell.

"What's the plan, Trish?" asks Kaitlyn

"I'm going to make this place my empire. Don't ask. When I give the orders recruite, I want to see who will make the cut." says Trish

"Got it" says Dana

"Whenever you want." says Kaitlyn

Trish nodded, that's when everyone was lead in and went through the showers. After showers they got dressed in their orange jumpsuits getting assigned to rooms. They stood quiet and ignored the guards there and the prisoners mumbling about fresh meat. Three days past and Maryse steps up her game a bit, she's smarter than what people thinks. It's not hard to notice that Trish gets special treatment. Trish nods her head to Dana pointing to Maryse who's on laundry duty.

"See what she wants. I want to meet her in five." says Trish

"Where?" asks Dana

"Here. Five minutes don't be late. Make it clear that there is consequences for being late." says Trish

Dana smiles and nods, she grabs a druggies tray and makes her way up to where Maryse is waiting.

"Boss wants you in five minutes where she is." says Dana

"I'm working, she can wait." says Maryse

Dana takes the tray and decks her hard with it in her stomach.

"No. You wait for her. She waits for no one. You get late once...this will seem like I just gave you Christmas." says Dana

"Got it" says Maryse, recovering from that hit.

"Good" says Dana

She left leaving her tray there, no one is stupid enough to cross Dana they know what she can do. They just saw a glimpse of what she was made of and never questioned why she was Trish's bodyguard. Maryse didn't know about this but didn't want to cross her. Maryse cleaned up, keeping an eye on the clock. At the end of five minutes she headed over to Trish, Trish smiled glad that Maryse can follow directions well.

"Hey Maryse, I'm just going to cut the bullshit and cut to the chase. I saw you looking at us and I wanted to know what you wanted." says Trish

Maryse looked at the free arms and legs, while listening to Trish talk. Hers was freed at the moment, like everyone else at the moment but as soon as lunch ended Trish, Dana and Kaitlyn would be the only ones handcuffed. They don't even have leg irons on, Trish followed her gaze and smirked.

"Jealous there, Ouellette." says Trish

"No. Though I am curious on why you are the only three that don't need leg irons or handcuffs at anytime. Then it hit me, Carmella is you're little bitch, she works for you." says Maryse

Kaitlyn was about to send her to the floor but Trish rose a hand up in time to stop her.

"So what? It has nothing to do with you." says Trish

"So. I also heard that you wanted to make this your own empire. I want in" says Maryse

"You got guts, Maryse. You're also the only one so far to backtalk Dana." says Trish

Maryse shrugged in a response, Trish thought about it with Maryse on her side then there is a lot to gain. She's heard about Maryse, she learned about the case from Carmilla.

"What do you say, Stratus?" asks Maryse

"Yeah. Kaitlyn will come by later tonight. Ask no more questions. I'll decide where you go later afterwards." says Trish, "Leave before I change my mind."

Maryse didn't have to be told twice, she left to catch up with her bunkmate Alexia.

"She's smart." says Trish

"What are you thinking of making her?" asks Dana

"Second in command, if she passes a few test. You two are the ones who are going to test her. Let her know well, that you two are in charge until I say different." says Trish

"You want us to do your personal list?" asks Kaitlyn

"Surprise me." says Trish "I want to see if she can handle you both. If she isn't she gets cut, simple as that."

The girls smiled and agreed with their bosses terms while planning together what they were going to do with Maryse. They liked the girl but someone has to push her past her limits, it isn't like anyone is going to stop them. Trish got up and went to get a drink leaving her body guards to plot. That night while Maryse was sleeping, Kaitlyn got her yanking her by the hair out of bed.

"What the hell?! Let go!" says Maryse

"If you want requited then drop the attitude. Trish said until further notice, Dana and I are in charge." says Kaitlyn

Maryse didn't know what Trish was up to but let Kaitlyn lead her to the yard. She had to wipe sleep from her eyes when she saw an obstacle course, but it wasn't just any obstacle course, it looked like a training one from tv. Only this one had Dana waiting at the end of it and not Kristine Leahy. Also given that it was a prison based obstacle course, nothing in it is safe.

"Alright here is what you're going to do. You're going to run through the tires, climb the wall dodge objects that I toss at you and make your way over to Dana. When you will fight her, seventeen hits your in. If she knocks you out before then, well you'll wake up in your cell and won't be considered to join us." says Kaitlyn

"Alright" says Maryse

"Get to the end and I will do a countdown." says Kaitlyn

Maryse ran to the end of the obstacle course and couldn't believe how serious they were. Though she wasn't about to cave anytime soon, she waited for the countdown and started through the obstacle course. When she gets to the part where Kaitlyn is suppose to throw things she barely dodges a dumbbell aimed at her head.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!" calls Maryse

Kaitlyn didn't answer just tossed another at her, Maryse got her answer and kept going through the obstacle course. She was counting down her way to Dana, she balled up her fist ready to go. Dana was ready for her as well knowing that with that leg iron on her leg that she would be slowed down a lot. They had Carmilla take off her handcuffs only earlier this afternoon, to be somewhat nice to Maryse. Expecting her to fight handcuffed would be near impossible, and they weren't heartless. Dana decked her hard but Maryse got up and hit her back. Kaitlyn and Trish watched the fight counting the punches Maryse did. In the end Maryse did get the seventeen punches before collapsing to the floor out cold.

"She got the seventeen, get Carmella to remove the leg iron and get her to bed. I'll meet you girls back at the her this note for her to read in the morning." says Trish, handing her the note. "You two did extremely well, this should be the test for everyone."

Trish then headed to bed, the girls beamed with pride. Dana hoisted up Maryse on her shoulder and did exactly what Trish told them to do, leaving her a note to read in the morning. Maryse woke the next morning ready to cuss and swear when she saw she was in bed. Thinking that she didn't make a connection on the last punch, until she read the note on her pillow. "You're in, second in command. A major. Don't let that get to your head, I am boss major.-Trish.". Maryse grinned and looked down to find her leg iron gone, she had a few more hours so attempted to sleep the headache off.


	3. Chapter 3

Things went back to normal for a couple days until a fight broke out against Lana and Dana. Trish sat back with Maryse watching the fight, Lana was quick on her fight and saw her worth. Guards come and break the fight, putting handcuffs back on Dana and Lana. Trish smiled this was suppose to happen this way, this was one of Trish's tests for Lana. Trish wanted Lana in the group so had Dana make Lana mad enough to fight her. If Lana lost her cool in three days time then she would be part of the group. However, if she lost her cool sooner than she wouldn't even be considered. Trish already had one hot headed person and didn't want another one on her hands. Dana nodded at Trish who nodded back at her direction. Dana and Lana went on to solitude only stopping to get leg irons back on their legs. Carmella had the day off so left her substitute in charge of making sure Trish got what she wanted. Dana went without a fight, Lana on the other hand wasn't done fighting she was ready to send Lana flying.

Three days ago:

Lana was minding her own business when Dana tripped her and kept walking. Lana got up and glared at her, she wanted to push her but Natalya convinced her other words. Lana kept her cool, she didn't want to go to solitude especially over Dana. Lana and Natalya kept on enjoying their day. They were turning into great friends, everyone always saw them together no matter what. No one ever messed with the other, they knew already that one of them would punch you once if you ever laid a hand on the other. They were acquaintances before they landed in jail but didn't really talk.

Their day would have been just fine if Dana didn't yank her back by her shirt yanking her down.

"What the hell is your problem?!" asks Lana

"Well Russian. You are." says Dana

She walks away without saying another word, Dana wasn't racist but she wanted to kick it up a notch. No one in this prison was racist but insult like that is what really made Lana mad. She already got crap for being Russian out of prison and wasn't about to get it in here.

"Let it go, she isn't worth it." says Natalya, helping her up

Lana takes a deep breath nodding, they walk on. Dana kept on tormenting Lana day in and day out. Until earlier today when she purposely bruised Natalya's eye. That's when Lana had about enough with Dana.

"Dana! Hey Brooks!" calls Lana

"What?" says Dana

Lana decks her hard and Dana rubbed her chin getting mad.

"You want to fight me, you fight me. Leave Natalya out of it." says Lana

"With pleasure!" says Dana

That is when the fight started which brings us back to now.

Now:

Lana was sitting in her cell thinking to herself about how she landed here. That's when Carmella's substitute let her out later that evening when everyone was asleep.

"Trish wants to see you now." says the guard

Lana was confused and left with the guard, anything was better than staying there any longer. Lana saw Trish at her usual seat smiling at her and Dana by her side alongside Kaitlyn and Maryse.

"You did well, I must say I am impressed with your friendship. I hope you know why I want you." says Trish

"To recruit me right?" asks Lana

"That's right as my third in command." says Trish

"Alright. On one condition." says Lana

"What's that?" asks Trish

"I want Natalya on your whatever too. It's both of us or neither." says Lana

"Fine." says Trish

This shocked her bodyguards but they didn't say so. They knew better by now and kept quiet.

"Good. So what exactly is our positions?" asks Lana

"You are my third in command and Natalya is my...crime organizer. Fourth in command." says Trish "Take it or leave it. I'm being very generous."

"Fine" says Lana

After that Lana's handcuffs and leg iron was removed, Dana followed her to have Natalya's leg iron removed. They didn't wear handcuffs when they slept which was good for everyone. Someone could move about and get hurt on them and they didn't want that, well the prison anyways. Lana went back to her cell, she saw that Natalya was fast asleep. She shakes her awake gently, not wanting to startle her.

"Shh it's me." says Lana

"Lana? How?" asks Natalya

"Trish. I got news for you but don't freak until I'm done." says Lana

Natalya sat up and waited until Lana was done talking before she spoke.

"Are you nuts?! Who knows what the hell she's up too." says Natalya

"Shh. Look. I only agreed to get Dana off my fucking ass. Who knows what she'd do if you said no." says Lana

Natalya can't argue that, no one knows what Trish is really up to, they even doubt she knows. There's a rumor going around that she lost her mind.

"Alright. Only because you're in it too." says Natalya

Dana comes in and gets Natalya's leg iron off her leg, which is a huge relief for her and her ankle. Those things aren't exactly light.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalya was tasked with recruiting Emma after Trish saw that she doesn't really take anything from anyone. She's a quiet type but that doesn't mean anything sometimes the quiet type is who you want to keep your eye's on. If luck wouldn't have it Emma and Natalya are on laundry duty that night. It was really quiet which wasn't like Natalya, she's the one who usually tries to get Emma to talk. Every time they work together Natalya would try to get to know her better.

"Hey you okay?" asks Emma

That startled Natalya out of her train of thought thinking about earlier today.

Earlier:

"Nattie" says Trish

"Yeah?" asks Natalya

"You work well with Emma right?" asks Trish

"Yeah, what of it?" asks Natalya

"I want her recruited tonight by the end of your laundry shift." says Trish

"And if I don't?" asks Natalya

"Don't ask again" was all Trish said

She walks away with Dana and Kaitlyn.

Back to Now:

"Earth to Nattie!" says Emma

"Sorry just thinking. Hey. Trish wants you to join our team." says Natalya

"Why?" asks Emma

"She didn't say. Just follow me and do as asked, okay?" asks Natalya

"Yeah sure." says Emma, shocked that Trish wanted her

They finished up their shift and Emma was lead to Trish. The same obstacle course that Maryse had to tackle was set up but more objects were set up. Trish really wanted to see what she'd do if she was attacked. When it came to that part, she wasn't told what was going to happen. She gets nailed by Kaitlyn with a dumbbell, Emma picks it up and swings it at her. Which sends them both into a fist fight and Kaitlyn takes the fall getting on the wall. This only pumped Emma up more when she takes on Dana, she gets the 17 count before also hitting the ground with a black eye.

"She's got spunk and a hell of a right hook." says Kaitlyn

"Yeah" agrees Dana

"She's in. She's fifth in command and boss. A major part. I want her on base most of the time. I don't want her anywhere else unless said so." says Trish, she writes this down.

Kaitlyn scoops her up and carries her to bed, Emma wakes up with a killer headache from the dumbbell. She reads the note and smiles glad that her efforts weren't in vain. She sleeps off her headache as well feeling better around lunch time. For three days Trish watches the feud between Sasha and the bella twins. She knows she can't recruit one bella without the other, however she doesn't want the twins yet. They need a few days to calm down before getting into the ranks. She talks Carmella into having the Bellas in solitude for three days. Carmella can't send them there without reason, the boss will get suspicious. Right now all the prisoners who aren't under Trish's rule has leg irons and handcuffs so that gives them two hours to get them set up. Trish knows like everyone you insult one bella twin you will get your butt handed to you by both of them. So she goes up to the twins during lunch time they are talking by themselves when she comes over.

"Hey Bella's come here." says Trish

They make their way over to her arms crossed.

"What?" they ask

"You know how I was talking to Sasha a minute ago?" asks Trish

"Yeah what of it. Free country." they say

"Well I guess you don't want to know she's talking shit about you." says Trish, she shrugs and turns to walk away

They grab her wrist and turn her around facing them. Her plan was working well, these two would believe it when it came to Sasha.

"What's she saying?" asks Nikki

"Well she's saying you're both trash ass skanks and she can kick both your asses any day. Your weak by yourselves. Her words not mine." says Trish

"Oh that's it. I am about to send a hoe under the ground." says Brie

"I'm joining you." says Nikki

They go over to Sasha and without a word they both deck her which sends them all into a fist fight and none of the three girls want to end the fight even when they are forced off each other. They both get dragged inside kicking at each other trying to get to each other. It took six guards to separate the girls, even as high as they were. It's no secret that those three girls are who you go to get your fix. Seeing them fight like that is exactly why Trish wanted both of them. Only one problem is trying to get all three of them to cooperate to what Trish wants. Sasha was calming down when Kaitlyn went with Carmella getting her, she gets brung to Trish by herself.

"That was one hell of a fight, Banks" says Trish

"Hmph." says Sasha, "They had it coming."

"Look I want to recruit all three of you. But I need the three of you to calm your high asses down and work together." says Trish

"What if I said 'no way in hell'?" asks Sasha

Kaitlyn and Dana scooped her up and Trish sends her boot into her gut.

"That's just a warning." says Trish

"*cough* Fine. What do you want me to do." says Sasha

"I want you and the bella's to work together but I want you as the Drug Lord." says Trish

"That sounds like a major role." says Sasha

"It is." says Trish

"Get the leg iron and handcuffs off me and you have a deal." says Sasha

Trish stepped back and Carmella uncuffs her while also getting the leg iron off of her. Dana and Kaitlyn set her down gently to the ground, Sasha holds her stomach.

"The Bellas are to stay in there for three days. Get some sleep." says Trish

They all leave to do just that, it was a hot day.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Trish wanted the Bella twins were given three days to cool off. Nikki and Brie were thinking alone for the first time in forever. The last time they didn't talk to each other was by choice and they were thirteen years old. They saw a note slip under their door, they get up and reach down best they can with their hands cuffed. It's a note from Trish that said: 'Bring your sister when you're let out. I want you both and your tough fighting skills to join me.'. They were confused but went to see Trish none the less. They weren't to happy to find out that Sasha was there as well.

"What the hell is that bitch doing here?!" they ask

"She's recruited. I wanted her and you both, but you needed to calm down a bit." says Trish

"No way in hell!" they say

"Fine go back to prison life." says Trish

"What do you mean?" asks Brie

"That's for a later date. For now what you need to know is that you too if you agree to join me is you both as drug dealers. You both will be major parts of my plan." says Trish

"If we say no?" asks Nikki

"Stay in chains and solitude." says Trish

The twins looked at each other then nodded in agreeance.

"We'll do it" they say

"Good." says Trish

"So who all else are we recruiting?" asks Kaitlyn

"There's only one major left and that being Summer, the rest are minor: Alexia, Mandy, Eva, and AJ. Use brute force when necessary. I know with AJ you will need to use brute force, she's small but there's something about her that tells me she won't go willingly." says Trish

So the next few days Kaitlyn and Dana start recruiting all of the ones Trish wanted to be recruited but never once going near AJ, not yet anyways. Even with how tough the girls were, they got the same vibe that Trish was going and she doesn't seem in the least bit sane. They finally decide to get her, Trish wanted to leave this place the next day, and Carmilla could only get the bus one day. So off they go up to her as she is chewing her gum that she got from a friend outside of prison. She sees them and fixes her pigtails ready for the upcoming battle.

"Not interested. Leave" she says simply

"You don't have a choice here." says Kaitlyn

"Come quietly" says Dana

"No way in hell. I am not going anywhere near Trish." says AJ

As Trish predicted a battle broke out between the three girls and AJ gave a huge fight until Dana knocks her out with a water canteen. Dana scoops her up onto one shoulder and carries her over to where Trish is. Trish thought as much and dismissed her bodyguards for the day. After a while, AJ came to with a killer headache. In the end she agreed to Trish's terms but that was more to get her to shut up.


	6. Chapter 6

That night everyone decided to leave the prison, even though it wasn't bad and there was a pool that they meet up on the daily. This pool wasn't private and anyone could come and listen in on their plans. So there is a hotel a little bit far away where they can stay out in, a nice one at that. So Carmella gets them in the bus, her next drug shipment for the prison will be coming soon so that's why tonight makes it so easy for them to do a prison break. They finally get out of the prison and into their prison clothes and into normal clothing. However the bellas struggle to get Aj's on as she was still out cold from that punch, she will be out for a while given that she was hit hard. They have been relieved of their handcuffs and such, they leave them in a closet in the prison. They head out and start for the hotel where Trish called for many rooms, she gets her own room like always, Kaitlyn and Dana have a room together, the bellas get a room together, AJ and Emma get a room together, Natalya and Lana get one, Summer and Alexia get one together and finally Sasha and Maryse share a room together. Of course to keep Sasha and the Bella twins from getting into when noone is looking Trish took precautions to make sure that their rooms were as far as possible. That night Trish gets to work on mapping out her plan so when they meet later that night everyone knows their post. They meet up an hour later while Carmella is out doing her solo round she was first to know of the plan and since Trish is her boss she can't argue with her. The ladies meet up at the the pool when everyone is gone for the night ready for bed. That is after Emma get's AJ to calm down and explain what is going on.

"Alright here is the plan to take over the prison. Carmella is a lone guard like she's always been, Maryse your my second in command, I want you by my side at all times. I need someone who will step in when things get too crazy. I am still in charge however, I will also need you to monitor the security system to make sure things go okay. Those times are every 3 hours, you can go back and look at footage two hours prior so at three am, your ass better be seated in security. Lana you are my third in command I want you to map out my ideas but unlike Maryse you get no say in what's to crazy and what isn't. What I say you write down, no back talk no say. Natalya you are my crime organizer, I hope I don't have to explain what that means. Emma I want you here most of the time watching for maids and guards, making sure by all means not to blow our cover. Sasha I want you and the bella twins to work together but I also want you separate at all times. I don't need suspicions, I don't give a damn if you two *pointing at the twins* have to fake a fight or whatever, just make sure you two are never in the same room at the same time especially with Sasha. Everyone knows you three don't get together and it would draw more suspension if you're seen getting along. You three are in charge of the drugs and the amount of drugs, make sure we get the better end of the deal. Summer you're in charge of the prison aspect but you aren't a guard. Alexia, however, you are a guard, I want you as 4th shift, watch your cellmate Charlotte, Paige and Becky, your fourth shift. Aj you are going to be my second shift guard, while Mandy and Eva you are my first shift guard. Dana and Kaitlyn, I want you two to be enforcers." says Trish

Everyone listened and agreed to the whole plan, looking at the map and such, they felt that this would work out well. Maryse, Brie, Nikki, Sasha, Carmilla, Summer, Mandy and Eva, head back to the prison. Maryse would be back soon whereas the other girls had to stay there until their shifts were over. Carmilla explains where the drugs are and where the shift post are also how to read the post as they had a complicated system compared to other boss would be out for a while so this worked out perfectly for them. When she got back it would be too late to even try to do anything for them. What they didn't expect was that one of the newbie guards worked at a prison and was undercover to help the boss out while she was on vacation. Maryse saw it was two fifty so ran quickly to her post just barely making it there in time. Sasha and the bella's went in the back getting the amounts prepped making sure the ones in their group got more than everyone else. They were getting along so far so they were going to have to mix it up so they wouldn't screw this up for everyone else.

"What's the plan about you too?" asks Sasha

"We'll fake a fight, a common fight as well. We are going to bring up a past fight and just duke it out. See how that gets us, I mean we haven't fought in years."says Brie

"Alright" says Sasha

They finish up and get to bed at separate times over one at a time. The next morning the fighting for the twins began early that morning, which worked given that everyone as at the same place at the same time. A common sister over a boy, but the ones who heard more that this was over the business and who was better at the job.

"Oh please this is just like in seventh grade when you decided to fight me over your boyfriend who chose me the prettier sister." says Nikki

"Oh please, I am over him and he chose you because your a cock sucker. Willingly at that." says Brie

"You bitch! You did not just call her sister a slut!" says Nikki

She pushes her hard at that one trying not to hurt her sister just make it as real as possible.

"How else did you easily get the male clients by being a slut and bending over." says Brie

That sends things flying and the girls get into a heated fist fight, this time actually hitting each other. Everyone thought that the girls were going to fight eventually, no sister gets along that watch the fight as anyone who tried to separate them got into the mix as well and had to be pulled out by someone else. The girls fight all the way back to solitude calling each other names. So the rumors spread fast about what happened and weren't surprised when three days later the girls didn't want to be near each other. Sasha handled the drugs while they were in solitude so the schedule wouldn't get corrupted by prison rules.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the first time Brie would be separated from her sister out of solitude. She felt bad for what she said to Nikki but at the same time Nikki said some hurtful things as well. It was the plan but doesn't make it any less painless. She walks on with her head held high, ignoring Nikki except to bump into her with her hip to keep things going so people wouldn't question things.

"Watch where you move those fat hips!" says Nikki

"Better fat hips than no hips." says Brie

"Fuck you! I have a figure unlike you." says Nikki

"Of an overgrown child maybe." says Brie

Brie walked on growling under her breath that worked, it's been three days since they said a word to each other or seen each other. Brie doesn't know about her sister but she missed Nikki a lot. They haven't fought this bad since school, over their first boyfriend. Such as all 14 year olds they moved on and became best friends again not worried about that boy. This time they had to make it look like they were fighting over their business. Brie was beside herself while relaxing in her bikini jumpsuit in the pool when Paige came up to her.

"Earth to Brie!" calls Paige

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, Paige. What did you say?" asks Brie

"What's up between you and your sister?" asks Paige

"I know you're not deaf, it's a fight between business partners. No, I can't get you more cocaine either. Sit down before someone sees you coming off of it." says Brie

"It's the only thing to keep me calm in this place." admits Paige

She didn't use cocaine until now, she's been getting clean however Brie got her started on it.

"Yeah I know. Hear anything?" asks Brie

"No. They are still convinced we did it. I've almost gotten into a fight with that tall chick over there." says Paige

Brie looks at the tall girl that she's talking about, she didn't know her name but knew she's been in here a while.

"Careful, P." says Brie

"Yeah I know. I just want to get out of here." says Paige

"Don't we all." says Brie

Their handcuffs, leg irons and waist chains are hanging up, though Brie's is just for show. They are only allowed twenty minutes of swim a day, which they don't care for but it's better than nothing at all.

"You calling your brother JJ?" asks Paige

"Maybe, if Nikki stops hogging the phone." says Brie

"She got off five minutes ago." says Paige

"Really? Where is she now?" asks Brie

"Over at the benches lifting weights, why?" asks Paige

"To avoid her that's why. I'll let that guard over there know that guard know that I have ten minutes left." says Brie

"Alright" says Paige

Off Brie goes, talking to the undercover cop, as she goes to call her brother Brie. Later that evening she went to see to her drug shift after Nikki started hers five minutes ago, they talked before this all started. Nikki would go first ten minutes until midnight and Brie would start at midnight. Nikki would leave a note of the ladies that she is sending their supplies too, this will be the last shipment for a week. They had to figure out on their own on how to let their customers know that they weren't going to have any for a whole week.


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki was thinking the same thing while she was doing her rounds, there were so many prisoners and so little time to get them their supplies. She heard, someone running up to the bars, it was Charlotte, her newest friend through this whole ordeal.

"Hey Char." says Nikki

"Hey girl. How's it going?" asks Charlotte

"Not good, the next shipment won't come for a week so use this slowly." says Nikki

She tosses it to Charlotte, who quickly hides it from the sell across from hers, Becky and Paige's. They didn't know that girl that well but they knew she was a snitch, because she couldn't get any to break her fix. She didn't know the right people and liked taking that out on her, Becky and Paige. Oh well, the girls would give her what's left of their stash if they ever got out of here.

"Is that bitch still giving you problems?" asks Nikki

"Yeah. She won't leave us alone." says Charlotte

"I got you. Just keep it up with the 'payment'." says Nikki

Like any drug deal you need some sort of payment system so Charlotte gives her half of the sweets she gets from home. Nikki happily accepts half, like she usually gets, then she walks across to the girls cell.

"Hey scrawny bitch." says Nikki

"You talking to me princess?" calls the girl giving Charlotte, Paige, and Becky a problem

"Yeah I am. Get your ass over her before I come in there." says Nikki

"And do what?" counters the girl

"I will kick your ass." says Nikki

"Ha. Come and try it." says the girl

So Nikki unlocked the door and went in there, after proving that she can kick the girls butt. She lifts her up by her hair and leans in so she can make it clear she means business.

"The next time you bother Charlotte, Paige and Becky or anyone for that matter because you don't have the right people in your circle of friends to get you your fix, I will come back here again and I won't be as forgiving got it?" asks Nikki

"Got it." says the girl

Nikki drops the girl and goes back to Charlotte, who is waiting for any kind of news. Carmella got switched up on the shifts so she can relock that door after getting the key from Nikki.

"She won't be bothering you again." says Nikki

"Thanks Nik." says Charlotte

"Anytime. I have to go, I have other customers to make happy." says Nikki

Charlotte nods and goes to bed while Nikki walks on thinking about the fight as she goes. She's sorry for her words but wonders if Brie is sorry for her words as well, she misses her sister. As Brie misses her, but Nikki doesn't know that as Brie doesn't know that Nikki misses her. After her shift she takes her own fix, just a bit she has to make this last a week. After that she finds Carmella sitting at her desk. She tosses the keys to her, which Carmella catches.

"How did it go?" asks Carmella

"I fixed a problem for you, so you won't have to worry about it. Though you will have to file a report on why one of your prisoners in your cell block has bruises." says Nikki

"What the fuck did you do?" asks Carmella

Nikki explains the situation and Carmella sighs, she will make something up later.

"Just say that she got in a fight but refuses to report who did it. Simple" says Nikki

"Yeah yeah." says Carmella

"When's the bus coming, so we can go back to the hotel?" asks Nikki

"A week, after you do your shift she wants us back on the bus." says Carmella

Nikki nods and goes to bed, the sisters had to be separated to keep from even more fighting so Charolette got Nikki while Brie gets the empty cell. Nikki relaxed in her bunk but didn't sleep at all that night.


	9. Chapter 9

They got back on base and Trish had a quicker idea to take care of things, it was Friday. Trish's idea was hold Carmella for control for the prison, all they needed was three days to get it done. Carmella wasn't sure how that would work but let the idea run especially after they looked at the mapped out idea. She was about to head into work, and was dressed for a date that she called and cancelled but no one in the squad knew she cancelled so got dolled up like she was with her black fedora hat, purple lipstick, grey mascara, a silver dress with black outlined shapes and a fringed choker, and her chest was showing a bit but she was still covered up for the most part. It was the first date after all and she didn't want to send the wrong message. She looked absolutely stunning dressed like that, she made sure people could see her get snatched but couldn't do anything about it. So when she screamed a co-worker came to her aid but before they could do anything to help her she was gone. Kaitlyn put make up all over her to look beaten up when she was gagged and handcuffed to a chair. She was in her dress her hair was a mess and they were filming her with the back to their camera then Dana hit stop when Kaitlyn had her tied up yelling help before being gagged. They got the first one sent to their boss, where she watched but couldn't tell who the people were or where they were. The lights were off except for a desk lamp pointed at the two girls.

"I need to go get some equipment in a good deal with everyone else. We will bring you food and such, I'm sorry but we need to make this as realistic as possible." says Kaitlyn

She was in a short blue number dress and it had a fancy pattern on one side of it. She stood proud and confident in it even with her expression saying she's sorry for doing such a thing. Dana came and she is the only one not in a dress or a skirt, but she looked good dressed in her blue vest tea that zipped up in the front, black boot like heels that are open toed, and blue jeans, she came to get her with Natalya who is in a hot pink one strapped dress that clung to her. The twins didn't want to match what so ever so Brie is wearing a black dress with a white middle and her sister Nikki is wearing a orangish red dress that looked like it was mainly flowery lace on top of a stunning orangish red dress, all together the dress looked beautiful and they both looked beautiful with their hair down. Nikki has nude colored lipstick and Brie has on a pink color lipstick. Lana is in a black business type outfit where she was wearing a black striped jacket and matching skirt, her hair was up high in a perfect bun and light pink lipstick.

Maryse is in black strappy heels, black sunglasses, and a black dress that had gold trims at the bottom and at the shoulder blades were fishnet. Summer had a pink top that wrapped around her neck and the bottom of her dress was black, she also had black dressed up shoes. Sasha is in a jumpsuit dress going on, it was completely white with light blue and dark blue and black roses going on down it, it also split in the middle to show her stomach in the front and connected in the back, it's strapless and heart shape v. Aj on the other hand was wearing a purple criss cross top and black sparkley bottom dress, and it has tiny purple stripes on the bottom. Emma is in a camo green dress and her hair is down, she also has a black jacket in her hand, it can be zipped up in the front with a gold zipper, Eva Marie is in a pinkish red dress that wraps around her neck and opens in the middle that shows a bit of her breast but again isn't that revealing. Mandy had on a black tank top with fur and a nude skirt with knee high boots. Finally Trish is in a gold dress, it was very simple but fit her well, her hair was half way up. They went out in town and got what they needed for the set up for their demands.

The next day the girls changed their outfits early in the morning to get ready for the video call they were going to make. Carmilla was no longer in her dress, her hair was soaked down, and she had a NY, peach outlining with black fill letters, the cap itself completely light blue with a peach, light blue, and black lid of the cap. She was in a complete black bra with a hot pink stripe across both cups, and the bottom is a hot pink and matching underwear that has two separate sides the top being peach and the bottom being hot pink. The top rim of the bra and underwear is a faded pink.

Trish is in a green sports jacket with white stripes on the cups that go to her stomach, purple khaki capris with buttons on the sides, and brown boots with purple on the back. Brie is in a black crop top, white button up top that she has open, and black skin tight jeans. Nikki has on a red dress that is gold studded everywhere and zips up the front with a gold zipper. Lana is in a blue business like outfit again, with gold buttons covering her shirt, and her hair is in a tight bun in the back with a braid hiding her hair tie, a gold necklace with a silver ball and matching earrings and a gold watch. Emma is in a pink and purple jumpsuit dress and it fits like it's not a dress at all going all the way around her body and opens up at the top. Maryse is in a bra bra which is good because the top of her dress is see through black and the bottom is white and a big black belt is covering her dress. Summer is in a black version of Lana's however her top is open to reveal a black and gold corset. Sasha is wearing a cheetah print corset underneath a red floral jumpsuit dress with white as the main color. AJ is in black one side and red plaid on the other side shorts, grey belt, and a black top that opens in the front just a little bit going up like she took scissors to her shirt to make an awesome design and it says "love bites" on the front. Mandy is in a black sleeveless crop top that lightly ties in the back, a spiked necklace and matching earrings, and like Brie tight black pants. Eva Marie is in black jean pants and a black shirt that opens in sections but still had her concealed and a fur like is in a black tank top that opens in a v neck, and black pants. Natalya is in a floral black dress and the top wraps around her neck lightly but fits well. Kaitlyn is in a white dress and it has one strap on the side. Mandy was in a grey sweater that went to her stomach and white pants that had no button on them. They get the boss's main email and call her on that, they put the camera on Cameron as she is "fighting for an escape".

"Camerella!" calls the boss

"Oh sorry, she can't hear you." says Trish

All the girls step in the view, with menacing grins on their faces.

"You bitches! How did you escape?!" asks the boss

"Wrong question" says Trish

Emma slaps Carmella across the face making her kick out and wince from the pain.

"What the hell you want?!" asks the boss.

"Control of the prison for a whole weekend starting today." says Trish

"No way in hell." says the boss

"Thought that's what you were going to say." says Trish

Natallya and AJ take a few swings on her bruising her badly.

"Okay Okay! Just let her go." says the boss

"Leave everything on your desk as you leave and you can have this bitch." says Trish

"Alright" says the boss

She would rather die then stoop so low but she can't let Carmella die, she's so young and has so much to live for.

"Good you have an hour." says Trish

With that she hangs up the call and releases Carmella gently, tending to her actual wounds.

"Damn that fucking hurt." says Carmella

"It had to hurt. It was meant to look real." says Trish

Carmella nodded and stretched before she ate breakfast.

"Alexia. You're turn to make me proud, you go into the prison as a guard that is your only duty for the two days. Summer you go and watch the station as I said, you're going to "deliver" Carmella. Just the way she's dressed, you look stunning don't give me that look. After that, Carmella will come back here and relax for the next two days she's done good." says Trish

They nod and do as Trish asks getting everything set up, Alexia gets her keys and starts paroling like she was told to do. She will have Sunday off like everyone else but this will make it so everyone knows what is in store for them. They can't do anything to her, she's under the bosses lead. What they didn't know is what happened an hour ago at the station.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour ago:

"Did you guys get all of that?" asks the boss

She was talking to the special ops that were recording all of that trying to find out where she was.

"Yeah and by the looks of things you're right she's in it because look at the security footage showing her going off." says one of the cops

She does and she sees that for a split second, Carmella was looking behind her looking to judge the distance behind her co-worker. She's also half going willingly with the girl that grabbed her, not really fighting with them all that much. The boss knows that Carmella can fight off anyone, why she was gave the job in the beginning.

"That's not all, we also think she is getting drugs to the prisoners, certain ones that is. Paige, Lynch, and Flair." says the cop "However, this is their case file and the original person who did the murders have been caught but the judge won't budge so our hands are tied until we get a new judge."

"That could be three months." says the boss

"Exactly, so we're going to talk them into shortening their sentences." says the cop

"What do you want me to do?" asks the boss

"Do what Stratus wants." says the cop

"Alright fine" says the boss

She can't argue with what the authority wants to do so for now, Trish at least gets a full day to play as boss lady. They go over to Paige, Charlotte, and Becky's cells, they grab them and lock them in an integration room not to far from here. The lead policeman shows them all the girls files.

"What about them?" asks Charlotte

"We want them all caught and we need your help with something, in exchange your sentence will be lightened up to 25 to life. How does that sound?" asks the cop

They look at each other and nod in agreeance.

"Alright. What do you want us to do?" asks Becky

They explained the situation and what is going on, before the cop taps on Alexia's picture.

"She is going to be passing your station about 10 pm, we want you to grab her and arrest her. She will fight you off but that is to be expected." says the cop

"Alright we will do it." says Paige

"We will also need you to show up in court and explain what you did to help us out." says the cop

"Deal" says Charlotte

They got the whole thing in writing so the cop can't say later that this didn't happen and had their lawyer keep a copy. They weren't stupid they've heard of police dropping their end of the deal and pretend that it never happened.

Back to now:

Trish's plan was going as planned, she didn't calculate the flaws in her plan and just kept going with what she wanted to accomplish. She looks over and sees that Dana is in a Harley Quinn outfit, she has her hair in pigtails, a nurse hat that has a red smile that looks like it was put on there with someone's blood, a white tee and a purple red corset, underneath is a one cup red and the other purple bra that is showing and the outline is purple, she has on Harley's mask, purple and red gloves, and a white skirt with a black belt. Also a belt choker necklace and spiked bracelet, it is Halloween tomorrow which this is the outfit she plans to wear tomorrow, so she leaves Dana be, she looks cute dressed up like that. When ten came around Paige grabbed Alexia, getting the keys they unlock themselves and like they expected she fought all three of them on the way to the bed, Charlotte decked her heard and Becky slammed her into the bed hard, they both held her while Paige gets the handcuffs on her front of her. Charlotte and Becky have to lift up her arms and Paige has to grab her legs.

"What the fuck let go of me!" says Alexia

She fights them the whole time as she is dragged to the closet. The police come and scoop her up, she growls and continues to fight them off even as her rights are being read to her, the girls sit and get the waist chains and leg irons off of them. Alexia gets patted down as her rights get read to her before being chained to a chair in lock up and she refuses to give up the location for several hours. Stubborn as an all get out, however they promise to drop the prostitution charge for her cooperation, they can't take off kidnapping and aiding and abetting/accessory charges, they also can't take off escaping from prison. Alexia writes on the slip of paper where they are, it is about 6 am so they can set up a court time for noon. They get her in lock up and get Paige, Charlotte, and Becky, them and a few officers head into the hotel but only the girls head up to the rooms. No one is in the rooms except for Eva Marie and Mandy. Charlotte, Paige and Becky work together to get the girls pinned to the bed which both girls fight all three girls off. There's a lot more clattering however as there is more room to move, they get the girls chained to a chair in the room. The cops come in and pat them down before handcuffing them reading the rest of them their rights and they fight the cops as they drag them off they had to get more cops to help carry them out.

"Where's your friends ladies?!" asks cop one

They refuse to talk and try to break out of their restraints with no prevail.

"Don't make it worse on yourselves." says cop 2

The girls need a breather and can't move around in the jumpsuits that they were gave so go and get dressed in the now empty room with permission to do so. Mandy and Eva had to get dressed too into jumpsuits again as Eva was in a two piece black bikini where she has two tiny triangles that are frizzed out a bit being held together like a normal bikini is and a bigger triangle, and Eva is in a multicolor bikini that is mainly held together at the side with her bottom half three black strings, and the top is three strings in the middle and wraps around them. So instead of having them go around in a bikini, the cops let them uncuff and get dressed with Paige, Becky and Charlotte, blocking the door. They were on the sixth floor so they wouldn't be stupid enough to scale down the window especially when they see the police van out back. The girls smartly put on their jumpsuits over their bikini's and go out of the room with their hands up in the air. They get rehandcuffed in the front and shoved out the door. Becky comes out dressed in a sports bra that is two shades of bright blue and matching underwear that show just a little under her grey sweatpants, and she has on matching tennis shoes. Charlotte comes out in dark blue jeans and a tank top with spaghetti straps and it opens in a v. Paige follows them in a black less than half shirt that is covered by a jacket that would remind you as a cuter version of a jail top that you would see in a cartoon and dark blue jeans.

They guess by their swimsuits where they are, they head down and see Dana, Carmella, Summer, and Sasha. Dana changed into a blue scrub top as she's like their nurse, black shorts with purple lining and holes, she's also wearing fishnet tights and a mask hangs down her chin and one glove. When she wasn't doing what Trish wanted she talked about her excitement for Halloween so it wasn't a surprise that she would be dressed like such for the pool. Though no one was expecting her to dress like that at the pool, the girls who saw her yesterday thought she would be in the Harley Quinn themed bathing suit a red and black bikini with swapping red and black top and bottom meaning: her top would be black one cup and red the other with three diamonds on the red cup black on the right and red on the left, however the colors would switch on her bikini bottoms with red on the right and black on the right. Though no one would dare tell her that she couldn't wear what she was wearing right there and now. Summer is in a multicolored with red and blue mixed together on top black then gold then repeated skirt and a black top that tied around her neck. Sasha is in a bright hot pink crop top that is long sleeve and matching long skirt. Carmella was the one who most looked like she wasn't going to do anything at the pool with her black beanie, black motorcycle jacket, grey tee-shirt that had a saying on it, black leggings and black combat boots. The girls wait for them to go in before they kick open the pool door and grab each of them yanking them to the ground, of course all four girls fought them landing in the pool, The girls get out first and drag them out of it and out of the pool room where they are patted down before handcuffed and read their rights, being handcuffed in the back. They end up being dragged to the nearest bathroom to be changed into a jumpsuit and rehandcuffed with them handcuffed in the front and Carmella in waist chains and a leg iron.

Where they fight them all the way to the van, AJ and Kaitlyn see the three being arrested so run for it, the girls see them so they split up, Charlotte and Becky going after Kaitlyn who is in a black v neck vest that had a collar and fit like an open vest but was zipped up and fishnet gloves that didn't go past her wrist, and camo jeans with a black pants. AJ on the other hand wanted to chill in the hotels hot tub so was in a polka dotted sea foam green bikini with boyshort bottoms. They didn't want to go back to jail and even when they were pinned to the wall they manage to break free from Becky Paige and Charlotte and run for it quickly but the girls get them again and hold them close so they would get soaked too. They drag the girls and pin them hard against the wall again, and police come to them. They get patted down as well, before changing into jumpsuits from being soaked in Kaitlyn's case and for modesty sake in AJ's, and their rights read to them as they are cuffed in the front and forced into the van. They end up having to carry AJ as she was kicking the whole way there, though they knew she was sane so she couldn't plead that even if her lawyer brought it up.

Paige, Becky, and Charlotte go back to the pool and sneak in while Natalya, Brie and Nikki are talking. Nikki is in a red frilly bikini while her sister is in a bright yellow layered bikini. Natalya is in a simple red bikini and huge sunglasses, when the girls are patted down and handcuffed, Natalya holds her hands up in the air in surrender, she wasn't going to break something over this. She went quietly changing into the jumpsuit being handcuffed in the back, while Nikki and Brie fought verbally and after being forced to change and have handcuffed in the front they also have leg irons and waist chains as they are forced in the van. Emma and Lana were sitting together drinking martinis, Emma in an alligator print bikini that has huge white two sidings on the bottom and on the top surrounded in white and Lana is in a simple bright yellow bikini just like Maryse, which the girls can see eyes closed with Trish who is in a black rectangle plastic piece bikini bottom siding and the main part is a matching two piece that has from bottom to top: black, white, dark red, yellow green, then finally light blue striped suit. Lana and Emma are handcuffed in the front, they look up and splash the three of them trying to handcuff them. They are forced to stand up and patted down before put in jumpsuits and handcuffed behind them. They follow the cops up with little fight, they can't do anything else other than that. They could run but it wouldn't do anything but get them in worse trouble. Becky get's Maryse in handcuffs and leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Come quietly out of the hot tube, it'd be best not to fight." says Becky

Maryse growls but quietly does come they get her changed and handcuffed in the front, out of harm's way in the van. Now for the trouble of getting Trish to go they already know it won't be quietly and a full blown fight will be going down. Charlotte and Paige convince everyone else to leave the pool for their safety, Trish turns to see that Becky is standing behind her. She gets up and starts running for it, Charlotte makes her way over to her but Trish decks her hard and pushes her into the pool. Paige jumps her and gets her to the ground where they fight it out as Becky helps Charlotte out of the pool. Trish takes her knee and jabs it into Paige's ribs and runs for it again. Becky pulls her down by her hair and all three grab her arms and legs patting her down. The police get her dried off and all three of the girls force her to get dressed in the jumpsuit before handcuffing her, putting her in waist chains and a leg iron, but not even that gets her subdued, she fights the cops too using her cuffed hands to her advantage.

"Get off me! I am not going anywhere!" she shouts

She's ready to abandon her "friends" which they can use against them to get information out of everyone.

"We need a doctor to sedate her!" calls a cop

Their hired doctor comes and as she's biting the third cop, they get her pinned to the ground they get her sedated and carried into the van.

"That girl is not sane!" says the third cop

"We'll get our psychologist to determine that hopefully you're wrong Joe." says the lead cop

"Yeah I do to." says Joe

Becky, Paige, and Charlotte are gave jumpsuits to wear while their stuff is getting dried off. They even get the others clothes for court which is the same outfits they wore on Friday, except Maryse hers is covered in mud where a truck splashed, so they get her an all white out tight matching shirt and pants that has black that cover her shoulder blades, thighs, forearm, down the sides, and breast with black heels that are put on as boots because of a clear plastic front. While Trish is being evaluated the other girls are processed and tell their side of things after learning that Trish was going to leave them to go in jail. However, in simpler terms they find out that Trish isn't in the right mind so they have to go the insanity route for her and hope that she get's tossed in the insane asylum. When they get to court the girls are in their clothes from Friday and the ones that are arrested in the front are chained to the table. They are found guilty on all counts and of course Becky, Paige, Charlotte gets their end of the deal after they tell their story to the court. To keep from the girls from trying to take over the prison again they are all separated from each other and sent to different prisons and Trish is locked in the insane asylum to get the help she needs.


End file.
